


Oiling the Engine

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Porn, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Imayoshi gets some time to himself. Something isn't quite right.





	Oiling the Engine

**Author's Note:**

> For the KnB Discord Battle (Team Starburst y'all)
> 
> I... cannot believe I wrote this.

If anyone was to ask Imayoshi if he had a collection of porn, he’d probably answer “yes”- there was no point in being dishonest about it when it was a fact of life that nearly every boy his age did it.

Now, if you were to ask him what _kind_ of porn… that would be a completely different story.

As it happened, that particular day was one of Imayoshi’s rare moments of “quality alone time”- no homework, no studying for the upcoming exams, and no parents around to pester him. And what better way to spend it than, well…

It was sort of a ritual by that point- Door locked? Check. Hand lotion and tissues out? Check. Laptop primed and ready? Check, check, check. As he sat on his bed, legs spread out with just enough room for his laptop to rest in between them, he sat up and ran his finger around the touchpad until the cursor hovered over a bookmarked folder, inconspicuously labeled “chemistry assignments.”

(Just because he’d admit he had a collection, doesn’t mean he’d say where it was.)

His website of choice was a relatively obscure one, mostly featuring homemade videos. It was a bit amateur, he’d admit (to himself, though not aloud,) but it was more real than others- the sounds and moans were genuine, not some actor or actress trying to be sexy, and there was no need for a setup- just diving right into the down and dirty bits. He scrolled through the featured videos of the day, waiting until one particular video title caught his interest. The thumbnail was blurry, but the title was something new- “Two-toned long-haired bitch boy sucks off spectacled stud.”

...Well, it was worth a shot.

After unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his fly, he used one had to open up the video, and another to reach for the bottle of hand lotion. One pump was all it took- he was already hard by that point, the prospect of being able to get off was more than enough to rile him up just the right amount.

_Click._

The screen was dark for several moments as the video loaded, so Imayoshi entertained himself by lightly stroking his cock, sighing at the soft sensation. He closed his eyes briefly, getting deeper into his mindset with every movement of his hand. When he heard a moan come from the computer- the video had finally loaded- he cracked an eye open to look at the screen.

And stopped.

The video’s title was true enough- there was a well-muscled man with messy, dark hair and glasses laying on a bed as another one sucked him off. The other one did have long, two-toned hair- a dark blue at the roots, and a deep black at the rest- but he also had abnormally thick eyebrows.

Something about it felt… weird.

Still, porn was porn.

Imayoshi decided to ignore whatever troublesome thoughts he might have had. He only had so much time before his parents got back, and he wanted to enjoy it without killing his erection. So he continued, leaning back against the headboard of his bed as grunts and wet sucking sounds filled the room. A low, quiet groan escaped his mouth, and he moved faster, the slick slide of his hand making him feel more and more pleasure with each second.

It was easy enough for him to imagine himself as the one in the video wearing the glasses. Fuck, he wished there was someone to suck him off instead of relying on his hand and an amateur video. But the sight of the two-toned man licking at the other was good enough- despite the continuing nagging feeling that something was amiss. He traced one hand up his chest, mirroring the man with glasses in the video. The other man bobbed down faster, taking the other’s cock further into his mouth with just the barest hint of spit dripping down. Imayoshi sighed, feeling himself get closer.

Soon enough, the man with the glasses in the video moaned louder and louder, until the other man opened his mouth wide and jerked him off, letting cum shoot onto his face.

Imayoshi watched, entranced and wide-eyed, until finally the realization hit him-

As cum dripped down the actor’s face, he flashed a toothy grin that reminded him almost exactly of Hana--

_“Nngh.”_

As soon as the image came to mind, he grunted and came, much quicker than he would have liked.

He stared at the screen, which had faded back to black, then at his hand, which was currently soiled with cum and hand lotion, then back to the screen.

As he reached over to the box of tissues, he was overcome with an emotion he rarely felt- shame. And after he wiped off his hand, shut down his computer, and zipped himself back up, he ambled over to the bathroom, and took a good look at himself in the mirror.

“This is bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
